


choices

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy-for-now in a twisted kind of way, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon inside her tells her more about the boy named Sam than she’d ever figured out on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choices

The demon inside her tells her more about the boy named Sam than she’d ever figured out on her own, things she really didn’t want to know: about the dysfunctional family that he never talks about; the secret yearnings that remain firmly embedded in his subconscious, released only in dreams; the bright, bright future for which he’s destined.

Being possessed doesn’t hurt, at least not most of the time. Ruby even releases her every once in a while, lets her stretch her legs, so to speak. Jess asks to be put to sleep during the sex, and Ruby laughingly relents to the request. Jess doesn’t know Sam Winchester, not really, and to be awake while her body has sex with him is something she’d rather not put herself through.

Ruby insists on pleasuring her when it’s just the two of them, using Jess’s fingers to circle her clit, pinch and twist her nipples just the way Jess likes, the way she’d never let any guy touch her. She’d just never trusted anyone enough to really let go with them. Sometimes, in the pseudo-afterglow of Ruby’s ministrations, when she feels the demon curl contentedly inside her, wrapped around Jess like chains, she wonders if Sam suspects about her and Brady. For someone who’s apparently been brought up a hunter, he seems almost too trusting.

“Part of his charm,” Ruby says, stretching, yawning. “You ready to go another round, princess?”

Jess learns about Azazel, his plans for the special children. About Lucifer. About Sam Winchester being Lucifer’s _vessel_.

“Come with me,” Ruby whispers in her ear, inside her head. “Even Lucifer is small fry compared to what I could show you. We could be magnificent, you and I.”

Ruby promises she won’t feel a thing as her flesh burns to a crisp, and Jess watches with detached fascination as Sam Winchester’s world crumbles. 

And then they’re floating—Ruby’s true form terrible and gorgeous—and the universe lies before them, kingdoms scattered like jewels for them to plunder.


End file.
